


关于买耳机的脑洞

by Skittles_yuzuki



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittles_yuzuki/pseuds/Skittles_yuzuki





	关于买耳机的脑洞

手机屏幕又暗了下去，大谷一脸苦恼挠挠头第N次把它点亮，上面显示的是哈牛君的LINE账号。  
和哈牛交换LINE是在不久前，在体育大赏的表彰式上。那是他们第一次见面，事后大谷从电视上看到这一幕时仍然觉得是很神奇的画面——同年的两人，高壮的自己和踮起脚尖体重只有自己一半的羽生。

“羽生君的语言力真是厉害呀！”看着语言流畅侃侃而谈的他，对比着每句一个“哎~”把话说的支离破碎的自己，大谷这样想，“然而也是很好的表白了呢，对于羽生世代！”  
大谷说自己是羽生世代的一员的，不是只场面上的称赞，而是作为一个运动员对另一个运动员的欣赏与尊敬。可是活动中多次被安排在一起的两人，却没有像其他人一样在空闲等待的时间里好好交谈。大谷坐在哈牛旁边，听着他从和白井聊转体技术到和吉田（？）聊搬家，再到因为快成为邻居而交换LINE。

“あのう～不好意思哈牛君，刚才无意之间听到了你的LINE账号。请问。。。。可以和我交换LINE吗？”看到哈牛和吉田姐姐聊完，要转向下一个目标，大谷抓住空当小声问。  
“啊，请务必和我交换~”哈牛转向大谷的方向小幅的前倾身体致礼。  
可是，交换后对话并没有继续。并不是没有话题，大谷对哈牛制造话题的能力非常放心，而且棒球是哈牛另一项非常喜爱的项目。只是，他不能与他交谈。  
哈牛说话时总是看着对方的眼睛，轻轻点着头，非常有礼貌。而对于大谷还说，无论是站着还是坐着，哈牛看他的角度总是不变的，45度上目线。上目线时，他的眼睛好像更圆了，眼尾好像更翘了，于是成吨的小可爱就这样流淌出来，这让大谷有点紧张。对于初次见面的对象，不看着说话是失礼的，大谷的家教不允许。

 

然而对着手机，当时的紧张也没有缓解。怎么发出第一句话呢？  
“哈牛君，我是大谷”？似乎有些生硬。  
“哈牛君，好久不见，健气否”？明知他在养伤。  
棒球和滑冰这些一生悬命的东西还是以后再说。有什么是他感兴趣的呢？

“哈牛君，我最近想买一副耳机，听说你很有研究，可以麻烦你给我推荐一下吗？”打完字大谷一鼓作气发了出去。  
三十分钟过去了，并没有回复，“啊，时差，可能哈牛君已经睡了。”大谷不由有些懊恼。  
“咻~”投球声，是大谷手机的提示音。点开消息，满满的一屏，再往下拉，还是满满的字。各个品牌耳机的声音特点、便携性，如同一篇小论文。最后一句是“如果大谷君买了耳机的话，请发送照片让我鉴赏一下哟~(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ”

 

"好像确实很有意思的样子，看来要预支几个月的零花钱，请个假出去逛逛耳机店了呢"大谷想。


End file.
